Jalganastan Wiki
History There is not much known about Jalganastan's history before the Great Migration of the 300s, lead by Prophet Erhan Oraz. The Jalgan people began as a step-tribe in the Tigris and Euphrates River Valley and traveled across Georgia until they settled mainly in the land West of the Ural River. There were some to the East, though the main settlements were to the West. They had many smaller wars with other step-tribes in the areas surrounding the rivers, over territories and mineral-rich fields, perfect for growing roots. In the 1700s, a Russian trader/explorer came upon Jalganastan and formed a small trade routine. The man, Kazimir Zima, was a "...slightly rude fellow," according to ___, the leader at the time. As fur trade started to grow, Russians began hunting in Jalganastan as well, causing some species, such as ___ to go nearly extinct. In the early 1800s, France helped to weaponize Jalganastan, allowing them to rebel against Russia, participating in the War of the Fourth Coalition, lasting from 1806-07. The Jalgan people finally had some peace, however it was very short-lived. Once WWII came around, Russia invaded once more and captured Jalgans to put in prison camps. After doing so, around January of 1915 the Russians used their land to build oil fields for fueling tanks. The Jalgans, hoping to rebel once again, built a small army base in the Caspian Sea. They went to rebel in September of 1917, just to find that the Russian troops had left an estimated 3 months prior. During the Cold War, Russia took hold of Jalganastan once again. They took control of not only the general land, but also the individual properties of the people. They then enslaved the people and assigned them jobs, many of which split up families. The Garriani family, for example, was separated for 27 years in 1972. Marat Garriani 58 reunited with his wife 56 and three daughters, Aigul 31, Nurzhan 35 and Altynak 36 in 1999. His son, Erbai, died in a severe mining accident six years earlier. Many of the men were sent to farm roots and work in the mines, while the wives and daughters were generally assigned chores for the army. Under strict secrecy of President Ronald Reagan of the United States of America, Jalganastan was supplied with more advanced weaponry to counteract Russian control and aided in the Cold War until it's end in 1991. Jalganastan, even today, is fighting the effects of the Cold War. Several croud-funding donations have been set up by people hoping to help this impoverished culture to bring it back onto it's feet. They are a very welcoming society with annual festivals involving sports, feasts and prayer. It is a happy place, though the average age of death is 59 years of age due mainly illness. Religion In the 1200s, Middle Eastern Iran discovered Jalganastan. They wanted to spread Muslim belief, so they built a hypostyle mosque. It took around 12 years and 4 months to complete. It is is a small cube-like structure with an enclosed square courtyard of about 400 square feet. The prayer hall is small, to the front and left side of the courtyard. The flat roof came about 6 inches over the courtyard on each side. It is supported along each hall by columns and supports. After the Jalgan people discovered muslim culture, they found it very interesting and wanted to know more about other cultures as well. In the 1400s, the Chinese discovered Jalganastan. They wanted to spread buddhist belief, so the Jalgan people helped them build a temple. They placed it directly next to the muslim mosque. It would have taken only 35 years, though the Jalgan people kept messing up in their help, so it ended up taking around 43 years. The four Devas are in their usual spot, two at each side of the entrance. After entering, one is greeted by a Laughing Buddha statue. There is a room with a small courtyard in the middle. At the far end is the main altar with waving banners along each of the four walls. Along the left and right sides of the room, against the walls, figures of the Eighteen Arhats are displayed on long display tables. Russia discovered Jalganastan in the 1700s. The Jalgan people were curious about their religion and culture and aided them in building a Russian Orthodox Church, to one side of the Chinese temple, opposite of the Iranian mosque. They took around 8 years to complete construction. It is a rather tall building with bright yellow and red colors. There are a total of seven domes on the top of it, one large, symbolizing a single God, and five smaller, representing Christ and his four evangelists. It was built in brick, such as they were before the 1200s. The belfry sat just outside and to one side of the church opposite the temple and mosque. The innards consist of a single room with several rows of seating and a podium on a small step up at the far end. On the way in, to the left, there sits an old confession booth. It is the second one they have had in the history of this particular church. They called the complex the Ulius Temples. They also had the Ulius Prophets, meaning "The Great Three Prophets." The prophets, which came together soon after the church was built, aided in building the city, Jalgaqala, into the Jalgan capital. Little is known about the Ulius Prophets due to lost documentation during construction. Sports Prophet Erhan Oraz The Great Prophet Ethan Oraz crossed the __ Werther Mountains in Georgia to bring his people to wealth and cultivation. A whole seventeen years passed in his lifetime before his elegance became truly recognized. He was seen as a mere peasant before the great migration. He lead the Jalgan people to the beautiful lands they have now. He accumulated even more people along his way to help him build the homes, and cultivate the land to harvest roots and feed his beautiful people. He was a pure virgin until his vanishing in the year 384 A.D. blessing nearly 20 different women with children. His miracles of life were good souls, some becoming priests, others becoming famers. They were Cleary imperfect, unlike Prophet Oraz, as they fought over beliefs and job choice. In 370 A.D., a man, by the name of Ty Limong, led a small revolt against the Great Prophet. They marched through town, setting bundles of hay they had prepared to fire and preaching their hate. The attempt at evil failed and they were all executed under the blessings of Prophet Oraz. They were publicly hung and their bodies burned at night to prayers of the prophet's preachers to cleanse their souls of evil. A small temple was erected in the prophet's favor, which took 12 years to complete. No one is allowed inside. It is said that he rests there, even today, waiting for his awakening. He disappeared in July of 384 A.D. His rule, now that he is not present, is not as tight. Many different beliefs lie in the wonderful land of Jalganastan, though when Prophet Erhan Oraz returns, his people will be brought back to their original belief. Seed Festival Also known as the Spring Festival, the Seed Festival occurs during the spring of every year, from the first Thursday of April and lasting for a week and a half. The main purpose of this festival is to throw seeds in the crop fields and celebrate the coming harvest. There are mostly meats and roots being eaten during this time due to winter just ending. Some very common stall dishes are fire-grilled meat kabobs and root stews. The final night there is a huge feast with many meat and root based foods. Before eating, they pray to Prophet Erhan Oraz. During the first full week of the festival, a man dresses in a colorful suit and runs through crowds of people as they throw roots, such as turnips, at him. It is generally children who partake in this event. The throwing of roots represents the people sacrificing their resources in order to prove their trust to the Gods. The colorful suited man represents the monster of hunger. By chasing away the monster of hunger, they chase away the possibility of drought and starvation in the coming harvest. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse